Manhattan
by Oh.Edward
Summary: In New Moon, instead of Edward and his family leaving, he and Bella leave instead, and start their new lives elsewhere, as a married couple.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, this is my very first fanfic ever. So the chapters are short. Sue me. Not really. Anyway, read and review or else I wont update. I promise that this does get more exciting as it goes on. Okay? Okay. Happy reading.

No, I do not own Twilight or New Moon. I wish I did, but sadly, I do not.**  
**

**Chapter one**

Edward's POV:

"Bella… we need to leave. Jasper's very upset with himself right now, and I don't want this to ever happen again. I was thinking that we could maybe start our own place… somewhere away from here; away from everything. We could return in a few years, after Jasper's sorted himself out, but right now this is our only hope."

She turned to me, and the sadness in her eyes broke my heart, but I knew she would say yes, I have never doubted her before.

"Edward," she said her voice a little shaky, "If you think… that's the right thing to do… I'll do anything for you, you know that."

"Yes, Bella, I do believe that this is the right thing. We should leave within the week... I'll notify Carlisle and Esme and tell them where we'll be going."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I was thinking somewhere in Manhattan, you've never seen New York, have you? It's amazing. You'll love it there."

Bella's POV

I looked up at him, my eyes gleaming. I've always wanted to see New York City, and seeing it with him, the man – vampire of my dreams, was even better.

"I'd love to, Edward, I'd absolutely love to!"

"It's settled, then," he said, "We'll leave Friday morning."

The rest of my day was a blur. I couldn't wait to get home and tell Charlie that I'd be moving out. I wasn't asking his permission, I mean, I am 18, an adult; able to make my own decisions.

Edward walked me to my car after school. He kissed me sweetly on my lips and whispered that he'd be over around six, and that I should have told Charlie by then.

As I drove home, I tried to think of a way to tell Charlie that I'd be leaving.

"Well, Dad, as you know, I am absolutely head over heels in love with Edward Cullen. But, you see, his brother kinda wants to suck my blood… so Edward and I decided it'd be best for us to move out…" ha-ha, Charlie's reaction to that would be priceless.

I pulled carefully into our driveway and hopped out of the car. Charlie wouldn't be home for an hour or so, so I decided I should butter him up to the idea with his favorite meal.

As soon as I opened the door, I immediately got to work peeling potatoes and marinating a steak. I was setting the table when I saw the cruiser's lights through the window. I took a deep breath, "Now or never," I thought to myself.

"As you are aware, Dad, I am of the legal age of 18, and I have decided that it would be a good time for me to move out," Charlie almost choked on his steak when he heard this.

"Bella…" Charlie began.

"Let me finish, Dad! I've thought everything out already. As soon as I get there, I'll enroll myself in school again, don't worry!" I tried to calm him,

"Bella, where exactly do you plan on going?" Charlie asked, but his tone made it sound like I was five again, telling him I was going to run away and never come back, which, in a way, I was.

"To New York City. You know I've never seen New York before, what a great experience this would be!"

"Isabella Marie Swan, who are you going with?" he asked. I hesitated a little, not knowing if he would like that I'd be moving in with my boyfriend. I mean we wouldn't be doing anything wrong. And even if we were, I'm an adult! Edward and I are both adults… well, not technically since he would forever be seventeen, but that didn't matter, anyway. Edward and I would never be able to do that as long as I was human, and that was something I'd just have to accept.

"Dad, Edward and I are going to buy a little townhouse in the city. I've already made up my mind. You can't stop me. We're leaving Friday." And with that I put my dish in the sink and ran up to my room. Edward was already there, waiting.

Edward's POV:

Bella opened the door and saw that I was already waiting for her on her bed. I smiled warmly at her, My Bella, if only she knew what I had planned for her…

"Hello, Darling, it's about time you came up here to join me," I teased.

"Oh shush, Edward, it's not my fault I don't have superhuman speed. I was just filling Charlie in with our plans. He seems to be doing better with the idea, actually. He wasn't choking anymore," she said.

"That's good. We wouldn't want him to suffocate." I chuckled.

I reached over and pulled her into my lap. She was so warm. We sat like that for a bit, just thinking. I couldn't wait to share a house with her.

"You should get some sleep, Bella, you have a big day ahead of you," of course she had to tell all her friends that she would be leaving. Two days. Two days until she was mine, and all mine.

"Good night, Bella," I said as I lay down next to her. She instantly fell into a deep slumber. She was so cute when she slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Bella's POV:

I woke up with Edward beside me.

"Good morning, Sunshine," he said to me as I scrambled out of bed. He got up much more gracefully than I had, and bent down to kiss me swiftly on the lips before he jumped out my window.

I dressed and got ready in the bathroom before I went down stairs. I quickly ate a granola bar and went outside. Edward was waiting for me with his Volvo. I got in and he sped off. He grabbed my hand on the seat and gave it a squeeze. He knew that I was anxious about having to say goodbye to my friends.

"It'll be alright," he told me. And I knew it would. Anytime I was with Edward was the best time of my life. When we got to school he helped me out of my seat and wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked towards the building together. He walked me to my first class and then kissed my forehead before he turned to go to his.

I took my seat next to Jessica. I decided that I wouldn't tell anyone until lunch, with Edward.

The morning went by slowly. When Edward and I walked into the lunchroom all eyes were on us, like somehow people knew we had something to say.

"You didn't…"

"No, of course not, I knew that this was something we both wanted to say together." Edward held the chair out for me and took a seat beside mine.

"Well, Jessica, Angela, Conner, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, and everyone else for that matter, I would like to say that I am leaving tomorrow for New York, where Edward and I are going to be buying a house." Lauren looked at me with disgust. Or was that jealousy? Angela and Jessica wished me luck and Edward and I decided to skip the rest of our classes for the day.

Edward's POV:

As I drove to Bella's house, we held hands in silence. I opened her door and we walked in together. I helped her pack her things, and then we went back to my house, where we would spend the night. Our flight was early the next morning and we wouldn't want to wake Charlie. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice were waiting for us by the door. They gave us encouraging hugs. I carried the sleepy Bella up to my room where I laid her next to me on my leather couch. I would have to invest in an actual bed in our new house so we could sleep together, or rather, her sleep and I watch. And maybe we could do other things in that bed, too, in the future…

I woke Bella at two in the morning so we could be on our way to the airport. Carlisle and Esme drove us in his car, a powerful black Mercedes. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett took my Volvo. I sat in the back with Bella and she fell asleep on my shoulder. I squeezed her knee when we got to the airport and she woke. We checked all our baggage and said goodbye to my family at the gate before we boarded our plane. I let Bella have the window seat and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She dozed off with her head on my chest. There was nothing stopping us now. New York, here we come.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I am aware that last chapter was exceptionally short. Suck it.

**Chapter three**

Bella's POV:

Edward must not have woken me up after the plane ride because I woke beside him in a white room gently illuminated by the afternoon sun.

"Welcome home," he said, and I realized at once I was at home; more at home than I'd ever been in all my life. "Do you want the grand tour?" he said with a warm smile.

"Of course," I smiled back, and he put a hand under my back and lifted me to his face. He kissed me gently, well; it was gentle for the first thirty seconds until his lips began moving more rapidly. His hands tangled in my hair and I wanted nothing more than slip my tongue in his mouth to explore. He hesitated, but then let me. I could tell that he was being very careful not to let my tongue accidentally touch his teeth. He pulled me away softly, grinning.

"Thanks," I said,

"No problem."

He pulled me by the hand and led me through the door into a hallway. The first door on the right was a little bathroom; painted pink with floral stenciling by the ceiling, a little too girly for my likings, but it was cute. Next he led me into a small sitting area with a burgundy leather couch by the window, facing a 40-inch plasma screen TV hanging on the wall. The coffee table had a vase with twelve white roses. It was cozy. I loved it. We then turned the corner into the kitchen that was painted yellow with a black granite countertop. I sat at one of the barstools while he pointed out all the various gadgets. I got up and opened the stainless steel fridge to see that it was fully stocked with very human food. He must have gone shopping while I was asleep. He pulled me outside so I could look at the house. And there it was, a cute little townhouse with a brick front. It was so charming.

"Edward, this is amazing. Absolutely amazing,"

"I know, only the best for My Bella," and he took my face and swiftly touched his icy lips to mine.

Edward's POV:

I brought Bella around to the garage and showed her the cars I had bought for us. Finally replacing her ancient truck; I revealed her brand new BMW x5 in black. She didn't seem like the kind of girl that would be confined to a sedan, so an SUV only seemed right. I then showed her my very practical Volvo s60R. I was very sad when I had to leave mine at the house. I loved that car, I needed another one. Bella didn't seem to mind that I spent all this money on her. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it.

"Bella," I said, stealing her attention from that of her new BMW, "Carlisle and Esme are going to fly here next week. They'll spend a few days with us, is that alright?"

"Edward, of course! I love your family! I'd love for them to come visit!"

"Well, then, I guess that's settled," and I kissed her hair. I hurried to show her the rest of the house before we went out for dinner. We drove to a lovely Italian restaurant where Bella continued to thank me for everything I've done for us. I loved to make her happy.

As we drove home, Bella yawned. "I'm sorry," I said, "I'm keeping you from sleeping,"

"Edward Cullen, you are doing no such thing. I don't mind not sleeping; the longer I have to look at your beautiful face," she said lovingly. I snorted. "Actually, Edward, I wouldn't mind giving up sleep… forever…" she said,

"Bella, I will not change you!"

"But why, Edward, why?" she pleaded.

"Because I love you, that's why."

"Well, if you love me so much, wouldn't you want to spend the rest of your existence with me? Forever?"

I thought about that for a while, and then thought about how much easier things would be with her if I didn't have to be so careful all the time. I only had one choice. I wanted to make My Bella happy, but I didn't want to lose her soul in doing so.

Well, I could have thought of better ways to drop this bomb, but Bella didn't seem like the kind of girl who appreciated big surprises. "Bella," I said, carefully, "I'll change you, on one condition," She looked at me, bright eyed, "Marry me."

She was speechless for a moment. I could tell she would say yes, she just didn't know how to word it without sounding mentally incompetent.

"Yes! Yes, Edward! I do! I do!"

"Okay, then. Let's wait until Carlisle comes though, I'll want him to be there to stop me if I accidentally kill you," I said, jokingly, "And I want to talk this over with him first, I don't know if I could do it, but I swear, Bella, I'll try." And I kissed her. Harder and more passionately that I ever had before. And then I carried her to our room. "Sleep now, Bella," I said as I helped her into her pajamas and then tucked her into bed. "We'll talk more tomorrow, on our way to school."


	4. Chapter 4

Hurrah short chapters!

**Chapter four**

Bella's POV:

When I woke it was 5:30. Edward was already dressed and making breakfast for me. When he heard me wake he came into our room and kissed me, and told me to hurry up. I went into our bathroom and showered, and then dressed myself for the coming school day. I knew that he was going to be the star there, with him being so amazingly attractive. But I also knew that he would just brush it off. He was too modest, really, he could find someone much better than me, but I guess I was who he wanted, and I wasn't complaining.

Edward made me eggs and toast. He'd gotten much better at cooking after watching endless hours of the Food Network and using me as his guinea pig. He was actually pretty good. I ate quickly and we both got into my car. He drove fast, but not as fast as he would have on the vacant streets of Forks, because the population of New York City is more than seven times that of our previous town. We got to school with plenty of time. Edward had already registered us, so all we had to do was find our classes, which Edward had arranged so they were all the same, and we both took a seat at the back of the room.

The classes in New York were a lot bigger than in Washington, but they were still equally as boring. But I didn't mind, I was with Edward. At lunch we sat at the far end of the cafeteria talking quietly amongst ourselves as everyone stared. We paid them no attention. I was used to the envious stares by now, It wasn't their fault that they hadn't seen anyone as remotely as attractive as Edward off the big screen. Edward and I had two free periods at the end of the day so we were free to leave after lunch. He drove us around the city, pointing out places where famous people lived and any landmarks that might be of significance to me. We got out and walked around Central Park, and very casually strolled into Tiffany's, where we proceeded to look at the engagement rings. Edward had already informed them of the top three and let me pick my favorite. It was from the Legacy line and was absolutely magnificent, and ridiculously overpriced. I stared it the whole way home, and Edward just grinned to himself.

"I suppose you can go dress shopping when Esme comes," he said, casually, as if getting married was something casual. I looked at him, excited. I had forgotten in the excitement that Carlisle and Esme were coming to spend some time with us.

"I hope you don't mind that we have to take the day off from school tomorrow to get them from the airport," he chuckled. As if I would mind skipping school.

"Why would I mind that?" I said, sarcastically.

When we got home, Edward insisted on making me dinner. I sat at the counter, watching him, making casual conversation. He really had become quite the chef. His meals disgraced mine. I was a little upset that even this, the one thing I had an advantage in, and he still managed to do this better than me. I believed more and more everyday that Edward was good at everything. He made me a delicious roasted chicken with herbed mashed potatoes. I could get used to this.

After I was done, I helped Edward clean up and we walked together to the bedroom. We talked for a bit before my eyelids felt so heavy I just had to close them. Edward kissed my cheek lightly, and then gazed intently on my face.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear as I fell deeper and deeper into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

You'll like this one.

**Chapter five**

Edward's POV

Carlisle and Esme's plane would land at 11:35, and I woke Bella at nine so we could start to get ready.

"It's time to wake up now, Bella, Honey," I whispered as I grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. I would never get over how adorable she was in the morning. She looked so confused, yet so peaceful.

I helped her up and walked her to the closet where I helped her reach her clothes on the top shelf. I would have to fix that, with Bella being so vertically challenged; I wouldn't want her to have to strain to get her clothes on the shelf a foot over her head.

When Bella was ready we both got in my car. I drove quickly to a Starbucks so that Bella could get a latte and a muffin for breakfast, and we continued onto the airport. Carlisle and Esme's flight was landing in terminal 5, so we rushed over and took a seat. They would arrive in ten minutes. I sat and thought to myself about the coming afternoon. This was the last morning that Bella would be human. The last time we would have to stop at Starbucks for a snack. I guess she over looked these common human things, but I didn't.

"Bella," I said, "I'll do it this afternoon. I promise." She looked up at me, and the warmth in her chocolate eyes was heartwarming.

"Edward," she started, "I love you so much."

"I know," I said, "I know."

Bella's POV

Carlisle and Esme got off the plane and greeted us with warm smiles. We quickly went to grab their bags so we wouldn't get caught in the mob of people at the carousel.

"You girls go ahead and get to the car, I have to talk to Carlisle alone for a moment," Edward said as Esme and I exchanged worried glances. We were only alone for a minute before Carlisle and Edward caught up, and Carlisle looked happier than ever.

"Congratulations, Bella," he said to me as he got into the car. Edward and I filled Esme in and she was just about glowing of happiness.

"When we get to your house, Edward, we should do it as soon as possible," Carlisle told us. I couldn't wait.

We pulled into the driveway and Edward carried me into our bedroom. Esme stayed in the living room, she couldn't stand to see me in so much pain, but Carlisle followed us to make sure Edward could control himself. They laid me on the bed, and Edward kissed me on the lips. I tried to make it last longer, but he pulled away. He removed my shirt, so that my neck was fully exposed, and Carlisle explained to him exactly what to do. And he bit me.

At first, the pain was excruciating. It felt like a fire was burning in my veins and I wanted nothing more than to scream out in terror, but I tried my hardest so that Edward wouldn't worry. The pain slowly started to numb my senses, and it was more of a dull ache. I must have lain like that; lifeless, for at least three days before I felt my energy increase and I was able to stand up. Edward and Carlisle were there, and Edward rushed into bed to kiss me. I was so happy. Carlisle must have left the room because the next thing I knew Edward was on top of me, undressing me. I had waited so long for this. So long.

Edward's POV

I knew I was getting ahead of myself. But it didn't matter. Did Bella want to wait until after marriage? I'd forgotten to ask her that. Well, she'd stop me if she wasn't ready… I pushed all my thoughts from my head and let my human instincts take over.

I began kissing down her neck while my hands were working rapidly behind her back to unclasp her bra. I tried a few times without success before I finally was able to get it off. Why did they make those things so hard to remove? She was working to get my shirt off, so I let her slip it over my head while I was still sitting over her. I started kissing her neck, where I was becoming intoxicated by her irresistible scent as she unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off her legs. I quickly removed mine and I was glad that only our heads were visible over the white sheets. She was absolutely beautiful under the covers, and I wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her. I kissed down her stomach and she carefully signaled that she was ready for me.

Afterwards, we cuddled. I knew she couldn't be sleeping, but we were both quiet, motionless.

"Edward," she said,

"Yes, Bella?" She was too embarrassed to finish her statement. "I'm glad we're finally able to do this, Bella."

"Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

Ha ha. Fooled ya. Yep, an author's note. I appreciate the reviews. Really. But I haven't had any time to work on this. I should have the next chapter up by Monday night… so check back tomorrow! I'll try to make it longer… but I really do like short chapters.

Elle


	7. the REAL Chapter 6

**Okay guys, this is what you've been waiting for. This was kind of a boring chapter to write because as much as I love shopping and getting pampered, writing about it is quite dull. This is a short chapter, sadly (or in my case, gladly, I really love short chapters. I'm not lying) so have fun. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not own New Moon. I do not own a life. **

Wow. I'd never done anything even close to that in my entire life. I was so happy that Edward and I could finally close that gap of space between us that was there when I was still human. I then remembered that I was, in fact, a vampire and jumped out of bed to look at myself in the mirror. That was when I remembered that I was stark naked. Edward chuckled and handed me his shirt while, if I were still human, I would have felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

His shirt was too big on me and fell mid-thigh, enough to cover me completely. When I gazed into the mirror, I saw that I still looked very plain. The only thing that changed was that my skin was an unhealthy shade of white and my eyes now had the lovely golden glow that all 'vegetarian' vampires had. Carlisle and Esme walked in then, and Esme gave me a big hug. Carlisle looked questioningly at Edward, who smiled innocently in return, and just sighed. I hopped back to sit on the unmade bed with Edward while Esme told me that we would be going dress shopping in a while. Edward helped me get dressed and kissed me before I walked out the door.

Esme knew exactly where all the designer wedding dress boutiques were in the city. I shouldn't be surprised, she's already been through this five times – once with herself, once with Alice, and three times with Rosalie, and they all wouldn't settle for anything less than expensive designer couture. And I was no exception. Esme started pulling dresses off the racks and pushed me into the fitting room. After what seemed three hundred dresses, we decided on a very elegant Versace number. It was long sleeved, and ivory. The skirt was a-lined, and over the whole thing was a sheer beaded overlay. It was off the shoulders and very nearly the most beautiful gown I'd seen in all my life.

"Edward will love you in this," Esme said as she handed over her platinum visa card.

We got back into my car, except Esme was driving now. She told me that she had a surprise in store. We drove for about ten minutes before she turned onto a posh little side street that had an array of spas and expensive hair stylists. Esme parked in front of one called "Luxury X" and rushed me inside. Waiting at one of the pedicure chairs, was Alice, jumping up in excitement.

"It's about time you guys got here!" she said while tapping on the chair next to her signaling for me to sit.

"I'm sorry, but dress shopping is hard work," I replied. She smiled.

"I remember my wedding," Esme cut in, "like it was yesterday."

"It was the best day of my life, joining Carlisle for eternity. I know your wedding will be just as grand, Bella. Or even better."

"I sure hope so," I said as the pedicurist tried to do something to my toenails.

When we finally walked out of the spa, I had bright red toenails and light pink fingernails. It's amazing what your vampire sweetheart's sister can talk you into.

On the drive home Alice just kept rambling about what she's going to do for my wedding. Things like getting three thousand pink roses to be on every table and line all walkways and even a honeymoon trip to the Bahamas. I thought that just this once I wouldn't stop her and let her work to her full potential. This was worth it.

When we reached my house, Alice told me that the boys had gone out, so Esme and her helped me get my bags to the back of the closet. Edward would be home soon, and we all know that the groom can never see the dress before the wedding.

**I'll try to have another chapter up tomorrow. But I'm not promising. Tomorrow is Gilmore Girls, you know. Lol.**

**-Elle**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, this is chapter seven. woohoo! if anyone saw last night's episode of Gilmore Girls, it was reallyreally good. And Veronica Mars. Anyway, read this and enjoy it.**

** Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Twilight or New Moon.  
**

"Bella, have you discovered your power yet?" I asked her. New vampires usually start to find their power within the first few days of their creation.

"Not yet… do you think I even have a power?" she said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Bella, I know you have a power. No one as amazing as you can go without a power." Though she wasn't able to blush anymore, I could have sworn her cheeks did get a rosy glow.

"Test it on me," I said.

"No way! What if it's a painful power!"

"Then you can stop." I didn't care if she caused me any pain. I knew she wouldn't mean it. I just want her to be happy.

"Okay… are you sure?"

"Positive."

She then started to concentrate very hard. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a pillow on our bed life slowly and then fall.

"Wait, Bella, try that again" Again I saw the pillow float every so lightly above the bed before it fell back down.

"Bella, you have telekinesis! You can move things with your mind!" What an amazing power. Things will be so easy for her.

"Cool!" she said as she ran into my arms. I kissed her lightly and she motioned towards the bed.

"No Bella, I don't think this is the right time for that. We still have some things to do for the wedding." I said, even though I wanted so much to do _that. _But Bella and I have quite a lot of time on our hands and will be able to do it quite often in the course of eternity. I smiled.

She gave me a puppy-dog look with her big topaz eyes and I just bent down and kissed her neck. Oh, how I love when she does that.

"Edward? Bella? We have to go," a voice called from the hallway.

"Coming!" I said as I scooped Bella into my arms and carried her to the car where Carlisle and Esme were already in the front seats.

"We need to pick a place to hold the wedding!" Esme said excitedly.

"How could we forget?" I said as I stared into My Bella's eyes. I love her.

I didn't know where Carlisle was driving us, but it was quite a ways away from the city. He drove into the country and the air seemed to clear of the Manhattan smog. After about an hour of driving, we pulled into the driveway of a castle overlooking a river.

The castle was made of stone, and it was huge sitting on twenty acres of land. It had two watch towers and a huge balcony I knew Alice would drape with something pink. The double doors were ten feet tall and made of a dark mahogany. The yard was perfectly manicured and sculpted. There were already some chairs set up over by the gazebo where the ceremony would take place. It was beautiful. A perfect spot to celebrate our wedding.

Bella's POV:

"Do you like it, Bella?" Esme said as I got out of the car.

"Esme! This is unbelievable! It's absolutely stunning!" I said as I surveyed the grounds. We could hold the reception in the ballroom, and say our vows in the gazebo that was a few feet away from the cliff. This was amazing.

"So who's coming?" I asked Esme as she took me on a tour through the old building.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, The Denali's, your parents, Phil…" she trailed off.

"My parents! They're coming! Really, Esme?" I asked.

"Of course! Do you think they'd miss their only daughter's wedding?"

"Did you tell them… about me? I asked, horror in my eyes. I don't know how my parents would accept this. Me getting married was enough to give Charlie a coronary, but me being a _vampire_! I couldn't even imagine what he'd do if he found out.

"Of course not, Dear, they don't need to know that, though they probably are going to realize eventually. But we can think of something later." Esme always know what to say to calm me down. I couldn't wait until I could start calling her my mother.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Esme! You're the best," I said as I gave her a big hug.

"Esme? Bella? It's getting dark, we should probably head home," Carlisle called.

On the way home, Edward held me in his arms and told me to show Carlisle and Esme my power. I concentrated very hard on Esme's purse, and sure enough it hovered in the air for a few seconds before it began it's descent back onto her lap.

"Peculiar," Carlisle said, "But that can help you in many ways."

The rest of the drive home was quiet, but I could tell that Carlisle and Esme were trying to give us some privacy in the back where Edward was holding me sideways across his lap.

"I love you, Bella," He said before he slowly kissed the hollow behind my ear.

"I love you, too, Edward," and I shifted my head so that he could kiss my lips.

Tomorrow was all I would have to wait. Tomorrow would be the beginning of my life as a married woman. Tomorrow I will be the wife of Edward Cullen.

"Tomorrow," he whispered as he pulled me closer to his body.

**Awh. How cute. Expect chapter eight by tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 8

_I guess no one noticed my horrendous spelling and word missuses last night. Yeah, I usually let my friends kindof beta read for me, but they didn't have time last night so I had to go it alone. But yes, thank you, Rachel, for pointing how how much of a sucky speller I am. So, I haven't changed the story at all. Just fixed grammar mistakes._

_ -Elle_

**This is slightly longer than all my other chapters. Well, a lot longer. But it's still short. I actually like longer chapters. Hmm... what a shame.**

** Anyway, I do not own Twilight or New Moon. **

**Enjoyyy!  
**

**Chapter 8**

Edward's POV

Tomorrow had come at last. In just a few hours Bella would be bound to me for all eternity.

I got in my car and drove around the city to kill some time. I didn't have anything in particular to do, and Alice and Esme had stolen Bella away until the wedding for her to get pampered.

I drove towards Central Park and got out to walk around. I walked the entire perimeter in under five minutes and got back in the car. My anxiety was driving me insane.

I then remembered hearing about a little grunge record store I wanted to check out. I drove there and bought some indie label CDs. I really needed to find something to occupy my time.

My restlessness was really getting to my mind. I still had a few hours before I had to get ready and decided to go back home and watch a game. That had to at least be semi-entertaining and was sure to keep me occupied for a while.

Bella's POV

Alice and Esme had brought me back to the same spa, Luxury X, and demanded that they do something with my hopeless hair. They pulled and brushed and washed and curled and combed and sprayed until it was in a perfect array of waves down my back. Alice insisted that they added some very subtle red highlights that sparkled in the sun, but why anybody would be concentrating on my hair when I walked out into the daylight while my whole body glittered like thousands of diamonds was beyond me.

The hairdressers then insisted on doing my make-up and giving me another manicure, even though my nails were still perfect from two days ago. This time they were painted the French way; more elegant and appropriate for a wedding.

When we finally walked out of the salon it was time for the girls to rush me home and get me to the castle, where I would soon be married to the love of my life.

In the car, Alice and Esme just ranted about how perfect I'll look in my dress and how amazing the reception will be and how beautiful the decorations are. I couldn't wait to see what Alice had done; I knew it would be extravagant and over done, but Edward deserved it.

They blindfolded me with a satin sash so that I couldn't see my surroundings and escorted me into the room where I would get ready.

"I won't let you see it until later, I want you to be surprised," Alice said. As if seeing my handsome fiancée wasn't surprise enough.

They quickly stripped me of my ordinary clothing, and Alice handed me a lacey lingerie set and I just looked at her, a dumbfounded expression on my face.

"For Edward," she said, a grin appearing on her face. She was crazy if she thought I would ever be caught dead in anything like that.

"Please?" she pleaded. I rolled my eyes and quickly put it on. It was incredibly uncomfortable, but it did give the illusion that I, in fact, had cleavage.

I slipped on the dress. It felt so right. Esme held several diamond necklaces and bracelets out for me to choose. They were all so glittery and beautiful. I must have been wearing at least a million dollars worth of jewelry. I would have to thank Esme after.

I then stepped into my shoes – my Jimmy Choos, to be exact. I didn't even want to know how much we had spent on them. The heels were way too high and I was sure my clumsiness would get the best of me. Just watch me trip as I walk down the aisle.

I looked into the mirror one more time before I had to go. I looked simply breathtaking. All of Alice's hard work did not go unmentioned.

Esme put on the satin sash once again and carried me to the top of the aisle. She stood me backwards and removed the blindfold. I stared back at the castle. It was beautiful. Outside every window was a window box overflowing with pink roses. And sure enough, hanging from the balcony was a perfectly draped pink fabric. Everything was perfect.

I could hear the pianist begin to play "Here Comes the Bride," and felt the butterflies begin fluttering in my stomach. I turned around and everyone stood. This was it.

Charlie grabbed my hand and an overwhelming wave of emotion came over me. _Charlie came. Charlie's walking me down the aisle on my wedding day. _

We slowly began walking and I could hear several people "awh"ing and Renee's tears of happiness. I smiled at her and she smiled in return.

When Charlie and I reached the end of the walkway, I looked at Edward and felt all of my love for him rush through my body. I joined him at his side and we both stared into each other's eyes and turned to look at Carlisle.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph, to cherish and respect her, to care for and protect her, to comfort and encourage her, and stay with her, for all eternity?"

"I do," he said as he squeezed my hand.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph, to cherish and respect him, to care for and protect him, to comfort and encourage him, and stay with him, for all eternity?"

"I do," I said.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I was off my feet in an instant. Edward held me up to his lips and kissed me with all the power and passion in the world. It wasn't until Carlisle cleared his throat that we realized we were in front of our friends and family, at our wedding, and they were waiting for the reception.

Edward and I walked down the isle hand and hand and back into the room so I could change into a less constricting outfit.

He helped me unbutton my dress and stared at what he saw I was wearing underneath. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Remind me to thank Alice later."

I scoffed.

I changed into a less formal wedding dress without a train and Edward carried me to the reception hall. He sat me down next to him and people hurried to congratulate us. An ever growing pile of gifts was accumulating on a table over by the window and I was very apprehensive of all the thank you cards I would have to write.

Edward pulled me out onto the dance floor for our first dance. We had selected a Gershwin song that Edward loved. He sang it word for word into my ear; his sweet voice melting my heart.

After the dance, my dad practically had to pry us apart so that I could dance with him. I had picked "Butterfly Kisses" and I could have sworn I saw Charlie's eyes start to water. He was never quite in touch with his emotions, but it was a sign that he really cared.

Edward and I proceeded to cut our cake, which Alice had out done herself with again. It was seven tiers tall and was frosted with glittery pink frosting and looked like a work of art. His entire family plus I all ate our slices with smiles on our faces. We would have to cough it up later, but who doesn't eat their wedding cake on their special day?

After a night of dancing and eating, our guests finally left and Edward and I were not far behind. We got into our white stretch limousine, ready to be driven to the airport to depart for our honeymoon in the Bahamas.

I sat on Edward's lap and his fingers slowly started to unbutton my dress in the back. He pulled it off my shoulders gently and lifted me to get it off my legs. I was sitting there, half naked, and luckily he had put up the dark screen dividing the driver from ourselves. He slowly began kissing my neck and I worked on unbuttoning his shirt and getting it off him.

His cold marble chest was as smooth as ever and I began rubbing my hands over it. He was unclasping my bra and smiled at me. I guess this will never stop being exciting.

Edward's POV

My hands traveled down her sides to her very lacey black thong. How seductive. I like it. I gave her a look asking for permission and she nodded. I quickly removed my pants and rolled her over so I was sitting over her. I continued kissing any part of her body I could. She was so good at this.

Every part of my body wanted her right now. She led me on with her gentle gasps and I knew she was ready.

Bella's POV

After we were finished I felt like I was a teenager again. Having sex in a limo. How classy. I quickly pulled some more comfortable underwear from my bag and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I would be spending the next few hours on a plane; I might as well be comfortable.

When we got to the airport Edward carried our bags and we quickly checked in and boarded our plane. I had become accustomed to traveling first class with the Cullen's, and I sat into the plush leather seat and grabbed Edward's hand. The flight wasn't as long as I had expected, and we were off the plane within four hours.

We got our luggage and walked out of the airport through a shady doorway into the dark limousine that was waiting for us.

"Welcome to paradise," Edward said as he kissed me lightly on the lips.

**I didn't incorporate Bella's power into this. What was so going to do? apply lipstick with her mind? laaaame. I will be using it a lot more in coming chapters. I don't think I'll be updating until Saturday night... or maybe even sunday... I'm going to see Marie Antionette with some friends tomorrow and Saturday I'm just busy busy busy. Okay, so... later...**


	10. Chapter 9

**dun dun dun. I had a very action-packed Saturday, incase anyone was wondering.  
So, this is chapter nine. woot. thanks for all the reviewsss! but really, this story isn't that great. like i said, this is my first fanfic, so i promise you that others will be a lot better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or new moon. or a puppy. **

**  
Chapter nine**

Bella's POV:

Edward pulled me into the limo and sat me on his lap. He must have notified the driver ahead of time as to where we'd be going.

I snuggled up to his chest as he stroked my hair. I've never felt happier than right now. I was sitting here, in a limousine, with my husband, in the Bahamas, on our honeymoon. This was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

We arrived in front of the Four Seasons and the concierge took our bags as Edward checked us in. Only with the Cullen's would you be staying in the honeymoon suite at a luxurious five-star hotel.

The concierge led us to our room and Edward quickly closed the door behind him.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

How could I not like it? This was perfect! "I love it!" I said as he scooped me up into his arms and opened the door to the balcony. He sat down with me in his lap and we stared out at the ocean. It was like crystal, perfectly blue and so clear you could see all the coral and fish below the surface.

Edward's POV:

Wow. I'm impressed. Carlisle and Esme chose a great hotel.

As I sat there, with Bella on my lap, it just felt so right. Bella and I were meant to be together. I was supposed to find her in Forks, where I was still a lonely, depressed vampire stuck in a house of vampires that were all coupled off, and turn her fragile body into one of us. I don't know what I was afraid of before, Bella didn't lose a bit of her soul. If anything, her kindness and warmness were just intensified in the transformation.

"Bella, let's go for a walk," I said as I helped her to her feet.

"But it's…sunny…," she said, a thoroughly confused look on her face.

"I know, I know, I have a special place I want to show you," I said as I took her hand and led her to the door. We walked out behind the hotel, in the shadows, and then quickly ran through into a small wooded area. After about five minutes, we emerged onto a vacant sunbathed beach. It was perfectly hidden from the outside world; we were safe to let ourselves glitter in the sun without giving out our secret.

Bella immediately went to feel the water. I stayed on the sand and watched her roll up her pants to her knees and splash around. She got out of the water and ran over to me and grabbed my hands.

"Come in!" she begged.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," I said as I slipped my shirt over my head and pulled off my pants. This was much more efficient than just rolling up my pants, and who's going to see?

"Good idea," she said as she stripped down to her undergarments.

I grabbed her hand and we walked into the water together. It was warm and felt incredibly pleasant to my skin. I pulled Bella close to me and she ran her fingers through my hair. I did the same to her but left my arms around her neck and pulled her face closer to mine. I traced her lips with my trembling hand and pulled her chin up so I could reach my mouth to hers. I kissed her softly; gently stroking her hair, until my need for her deepened and pulled her closer, so that she was flat against my chest and let my hands tangle in her hair. My lips moved more rapidly and she let my tongue explore her mouth. When we finally broke apart we were both breathless and we stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen," I whispered into her ear. I did love her. More than anything.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen,"

It was now twilight, so I carried Bella out of the water and onto the beach.

"It's getting dark, it's safe for us to go back into town," I said as I took her hand and led her back through the trees.

Bella's POV:

Edward led me back to the hotel, where I changed into an orange beaded halter top and a denim mini skirt paired with some espadrille wedges. Edward wore a pair of destructed jeans with a vintage band t-shirt and a pair of flip flops.

We walked out of the hotel and looked like a pair of movie stars. Our pale skin reflected the glow of all the lights in the city and people stopped to stare. We paid them no attention, though, and continued walking down the boardwalk. We stopped into a few shops where Edward insisted on buying me some souvenirs. He bought a couple things to bring home to his family, and we kept walking hand in hand, up and down the streets.

Edward stopped to toss some money into the open guitar case of a man performing on the sidewalk. I guess he had a soft spot for struggling musicians.

We sat on a bench across from the beach to people-watch. It must have been at least midnight, and the city was as vibrant as ever. Lights illuminated the night sky and you could hear the music playing in different restaurants over the faint sound of the crashing waves. I snuggled into Edward's side and he was right; sitting in his arms, in the center of all this excitement, this _was_ paradise.

**I might update later tonight, but i'm going to the mall with my mom now and god knows when we'll be back. and I have a lot of homework...**

**Elle**


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry guys, I haven't had time to update in foreverrrrr. I've had all these appointments. And I saw Marie Antoinette last night! It was really really really good. Except the guy that played King Louis was REALLY UGLY! He looked like a freaking potato. Anyway… it was really good. I'm adding it to my list of obsessions. It now consists of five things: Twilight/New Moon, Les Miserables (I saw it in London! And I'm seeing it again in New York in a few months! It's amazing!), Gilmore Girls, One Tree Hill, and now Marie Antoinette! Sorry, I'm rambling. But you know, maybe we share the same interests. I promise promise promise to have the next chapter up by Saturday morning. Promise.

Elle


	12. the REAL chapter 10

**woohoo an update! This was more for me to improve my Edward's POV writing skillz. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon.  
**

**Chapter ten**

Edward's POV:

The days of our honeymoon passed in a blur of pure ecstasy. As long as I was with My Bella, I had found my salvation. If I could die, I would die happily in the arms of my one true love.

Every time I looked at Bella I feel like I'm human again. I could feel my heart skipping beats and the edges of my mouth twitch up in an involuntary smile. She has that effect on people. She doesn't realize that her kind words and warm smiles brighten peoples' days; that her soft blush makes my heart beat with human passion; that she is the sunshine in my life, and without her I would be forever walking in the black of night.

I have already chosen this path for my eternity, to guard Bella's delicate being with my life, to always be her other half. Marriage didn't do anything for our relationship except make our love official. I remember how stunning Bella looked on our wedding day; how her hair blew in the breeze blowing her delicious scent straight towards me. Her pale skin was porcelain against the ivory of her dress, and she shimmered inside and out.

"Edward, what are you thinking about?" My beautiful Bella asked. I must have looked strange, concentrating intently by myself on the couch. I was just revisiting the memories of our past, and hopefully our future.

"My love for you, and how blessed I am that you have chosen me to be your partner for eternity," I said, a grin spreading on my lips.

"So I take it you're done packing," She said as she finished zipping her suitcase with her mind, "Because we're going to miss our plane if we don't leave in two minutes."

I stood from my place on the sofa and walked over to where Bella was standing. I wrapped my hands around her waist from the back and lowered my face to her hair and inhaled her intoxicating aroma. I began kissing her gently down her neck and I whispered into her ear, "It's just not fair that you can do that," and moved to kiss her on her lips.

Our kisses have become more physical since I changed her, since I no longer have to abide by my safety guidelines I had when she was still human. Bella's tongue would often beg for entrance into my mouth, and so would mine. My fingers would knot in her hair, and even though I didn't need the oxygen, I would often find myself out of breath.

So I kept kissing her. I kissed her harder and more passionately every time, because everyday I find that my love for Bella expands and every dead cell in my body aches for the moment when I would see her and touch her. If there is a God in heaven, a God that is accepting to all forms, accepting to my vampire ways, he has truly granted me an angel.

"Come on, Edward, we're going to miss our flight!" She said as I lifted her in one hand and our luggage in my other.

I walked us down the stairs to the lobby where I checked us out, and the lady behind the counter informed me that our limousine was waiting. Bella and I quickly bolted from the entrance of the hotel into our shady limo so no one would notice our glittering.

When I sat down, Bella automatically crawled onto my lap. "I love you," She said quietly as I smoothed her hair.

"I love you, too," I replied. I love Bella more than she can imagine. Every part of her body appeals to me, and every part of her soul makes my heart swell with overwhelming pleasure.

The drive to the airport was only about ten minutes, so we arrived quickly. I opened the door for Bella and helped her out and tipped our driver for his services. Bella and I walked into the airport hand in hand, stood in line to get checked in. We were just in time for our flight, and we boarded our plane within five minutes.

On the plane, Bella sat on my lap until we received a disapproving stare from a flight attendant. She got into her own seat and I slid my arm around her shoulders. She rested her head against my shoulder and I kissed her hair. We sat like that the whole flight, exchanging very few words. We no longer needed words to express our feelings for each other.

The flight landed on time, and when we walked out into the terminal I immediately saw my family waiting. I greeted them all, but when I got to Alice, horror crossed my face. What she had told me telepathically was what I had been dreading the most.

"She's back."

**Dun dun dun. The next chapters will be action-packed. I'm only planning on writing maybe four more chapters. Don't worry, I have my next fics planned out and they're going to be soooo much better than this.**

** Elle**


	13. Chapter 11

**Wow. Two chapters in one day. This is what happens when your mother tells you to clean your room. Lol. I should probably go do that...**

** I realize that this is a tad bit OOC, in Jacob's part particularly, but whatever. **

**  
Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Don't own New Moon. Do own a chocolate bar. Actually, kidding. I don't own a chocolate bar.  
**

**Chapter eleven**

Edward's POV:

"Alice, how do you know this? Are you certain?" I asked her, panic in my voice.

"It was in a vision, Edward, she's coming for Bella, and she doesn't know Bella's a vampire yet, but I don't think it's going to matter. She's bringing friends."

"Well, we have eight of us… and if worse comes to worse we can always ask the La Push werewolves to help…" Would they be willing to help in this situation? They dislike 'evil' vampires just as much as us.

"Edward, let's just get back to your house and figure this out with everyone, everything will be okay, Edward, everything will be okay," She said, trying to comfort me. As far as I could help it, everything would be okay.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie drove together in Jasper's car, while Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and I took Carlisle's car. Esme asked us questions about our trip, and we answered saying everything was wonderful, and thanked them for their glorious gift.

Everyone was already at the house when we arrived, and we got down to business right away. Victoria was back, and she wasn't alone.

"Bella, Victoria's back. And she's looking for you," Alice said, a hand on Bella's shoulder, "We're strong enough to face her, to get her once and for all."

"Well of course we are! There are eight of us and one of her!" She said, not understanding why we were making so big of a deal.

"Except… she's not alone," I cut in, "She's found a new coven, and they're all angrier than ever."

"Wh…what? How many?" She asked, she was shaking and her skin had paled to a bone white. I pulled her close to me and hugged her, trying to calm her. I started to hum her lullaby in her ear, anything to keep her from hyperventilating.

"I'm not sure… I couldn't see them clearly, but no more than ten," Alice said, trying to stop Bella from freaking out.

"Alice, when is she coming?" I asked. We needed to be ready. Alice froze. She was having a vision. "Alice, Alice, where is she?"

"She's…She's… She's in the city right now. She'll be here in less than ten minutes. We need to get Bella out now! She'll follow her scent to this house, where we'll all be waiting, minus you and Bella."

"No, Alice, I'm stronger than you. You take Bella," I argued.

"What if she attacks us, though? I'm not strong enough to handle ten vampires, Edward."

"You're right. I'll go with Bella. We'll drive as far north as we can. Call me if you need help and I'll send reinforcements," By reinforcements I meant werewolves. Werewolves could surely finish them off.

"Bella, do you think you could call Jacob and tell him to send his pack down here, fast? We may need some werewolf help."

"You mean, you guys can't handle this? Is Victoria going to hurt your family, Edward? Just let her have me, I'm not worth it, Edward, I'm not worth it," She was trembling violently now, I sat on the ground and set her in my lap. Her face was pale and she was shaking. Her cold body temperature had dropped, and she was incoherent.

If I could cry, I would have been sobbing now. Bella still didn't understand that she is my top priority, and I would give my life in an instant if it meant she could live. "Bella… Bella, Bella don't say that! You don't know what you mean to me, and I cannot have you saying that. You are worth it, Bella! Bella, I love you!"

I was giving up. I didn't know to stop her. Seeing her like this was like getting stabbed in the heart. I took her face in my hands and kissed her on the lips. She was unresponsive at first, but I felt her fear begin to melt away as the seconds passed. I put one hand behind her head and wrapped my other around her waist. Both of her hands were grabbing in my hair. I didn't realize it at first, but her movements were helping to calm all of my fears. I kept kissing her, my mouth moving against hers. It was as if I were telling her, "Don't be afraid, don't ever be afraid, for as long as I shall exist, you shall never fear again. I will protect you because I love you with a love so strong, and so true, that I will do anything, anything, anything to keep you safe because without you, I would have no reason to exist."

We broke apart, and I carried Bella to my car. I sat her in her seat and then walked around to mine. I held her hand while I drove, and she was slowly starting to return from her sallow state. She called Jacob and told him that Victoria was back, and that we needed his help. Turns out he was on a trip to Massachusetts and could meet us within the hour. So I drove. I didn't know where I was going, but I kept going on the same road until it split, and took a right turn into Connecticut. I caught the scent of Jacob and his pack and drove until I found them.

Bella was still very weak, so I carried her out of the car.

"Bella!" A familiar voice called, and Jacob came running up to us. Wow. He'd grown. He must have been 6'5. Three inches taller than myself. "What happened to her?"

"She's just afraid. Very afraid." I said. He nodded.

"May I?" He asked before taking Bella into his own arms. The warmth of his skin might soothe her, so I let him.

"Carlisle and the rest are at our house in Manhattan, Bella and I will go in my car, and you can follow behind. I drive fast. Keep up."

"Sure, sure," He said before he steadied Bella on the ground. She was still shaky, but she could walk.

"Thanks, Jake," She said before she came slowly back to me, I grabbed her in my arms and she kissed my neck.

I called Alice in the car and told her we were coming. She said that there were more than ten of Victoria's friends, and that we needed to be fast. I drove home at record speed. We were back within twenty minutes. I drove to the woods outside town where I smelled the fight. I parked and waited for Jacob and his friends to arrive before we ran into the woods and found my family surrounded by fifteen vicious vampires.

**oooh cliffhanger. I'll update as soon as I can. Probably tomorrow morning. Maybe even tonight. Wouldn't that be exciting? Three chapters in one day? I'll see what I can do.**

** Elle**


	14. Chapter 12

**Alas! An update! Sorry it took me so long, but I've just been so busy! Hope everyone had a happy Halloween! **

**I can pretty much guarantee that you're all going to hate me after this chapter, but I assure you that there will be yet another twist in the coming chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and New Moon, and if you were truly a fan you would have known that.  
**

**Chapter twelve:**

Edward's POV

I pulled myself in front of Bella and held her arms behind my back. "Victoria…" I said, a feral growl escaping from my lips.

"Yes, Edward? I'm sorry we have to meet under such circumstances, but that girl has got to die," She added, a hostile grin spreading on her lips.

"I'm sorry you're so mistaken, because it is obvious that the only one dying will be yourself. Don't you see? We've brought werewolves," and with that she let out small shriek and turned bone white.

Jacob immediately phased in the air before he pounced on one of the other vampires, while I went to grab Victoria. She ran, but the extra thrill just made me more excited to hear her scream in pain as I dismembered her body. I followed, and I was quickly able to catch her. I punched her in the jaw so hard she could have gone flying twenty feet. She tried to fight me, but I held her arms behind her back. I pushed her down on the ground and grabbed at her throat. I knew the only part of my body strong enough to break through her granite skin were my teeth, and I sunk them into her neck and bit out as much as I could. She stopped fighting me. Good.

Jacob came ran over to help me and he started to rip her arms from her body. I watched gleefully as she yelled for help, but none of her friends came to her rescue. They were all currently suffering the same treatment by my family. When Jacob and I were sure she was dead, we lit a fire over her remains. The flames turned an icy blue as they engulfed her. A wave of relief blew over my body as I turned to go find Bella.

"Alice, where's Bella?" Alice was doing the same thing with the corpses of the other vampires.

"I…I haven't seen her, maybe she ran back to the car. I know that she's a vampire now, but I don't think she's able to stomach watching us brutally slaughter fifteen enemies," she said and shrugged.

I ran through the forest to my car and stopped suddenly when I saw Carlisle and Jasper bending over something. I glanced over their shoulders to see My Bella, laying unconscious with scratches all over her delicate white skin.

"BELLA!" I yelled as I quickly reached out to touch her. Carlisle stopped me and looked into my eyes. His eyes were filled with sincere sympathy and I stumbled backward before I caught my balance on a tree. I fell to my knees and my body started to tremble. Deep sobs were causing my body to convulse on the ground. I felt Jasper trying to calm me, but his efforts weren't sufficient.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her?! Help her!" I pleaded, "Help her, Carlisle! Help her!"

"Edward…," He started, walking towards me, "She's… dead."

I felt blackness wash over me as my head sunk into the ground. I was slipping away from consciousness, and I welcomed it. I wasn't strong enough to face reality.

There was only one way I could live; with Bella. Without her, my life meant nothing. I wanted to stay there, unconscious on the ground forever, for I welcomed the face behind my eyelids.

Bella.

**I know! I know! You're all probably wanting to punch me in the face right about now, but things aren't always what they seem...**

** Till next time...**

**Elle  
**


	15. Chapter 13

**This one's short, but I had to tell you all how Bella's so-called "death" came to be. I told you things weren't always what they seem!**

**Disclaimer: No Twilight or New Moon ownage going on over here. Yes, I just created that word. **

**Chapter thirteen**

Bella's POV

_I can't believe this is happening. I have to get out of here… fast! _

I ran back to Edward's car as fast as I could. I couldn't dare to see any of Edward's family get hurt because of me. I thought I was almost there when I stumbled over a tree root. _Damnit, Bella, you're still a klutz. _I quickly got up and righted myself before a cold hand grabbed hold of my arm. They yanked me backwards and I went flying.

I tried to fight back, but I was still too stunned to even leave so much as a scratch on the creature's marble skin. It was one of Victoria's friends, and the rage in his blood-red eyes frightened me. "It's time for you to die, Isabella Swan," he said as he took another swing at my head.

In this moment I wished that Edward could read my mind. I was trying to yell out to him, but I couldn't muster up a scream. I hoped that maybe, maybe today was an exception, and I was like everyone else on the planet, and my brain was not wired differently, and that Edward could hear every thought rushing through my mind. _Edward, Edward, please! Come save me! Edward, I'm scared! He's going to kill me! _

The angry vampire kept fighting me. I tried to fight back with my mind but I had not yet mastered my ability. I gave up trying; his strength was far more superior than mine. With every painful blow I swear I heard my bones crack and break.

I didn't realize when the vampire stopped harming me. I could hear Carlisle and Jasper throw him to the ground and tear apart his body, before they came running over to me.

"Bella, Bella can you hear me?" I recognized Jasper's voice.

I couldn't respond.

"Carlisle! She's not answering!"

Carlisle placed a hand on Jaspers shoulder, and tried to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"That's because…" he gulped, "That's because she's…" he lowered his voice to a whisper, "Dead."

I wanted to scream out and tell them I was still here, that I was only caught in my own subconscious, but I couldn't.

"I can't be certain, though, it's sometimes hard to tell with vampires since we don't have a pulse," Carlisle added, reassuringly.

Edward came running through the woods and stopped right in his tracks when he saw Jasper and Carlisle bending over me.

"BELLA!" his screams caused the forest around me to tremble.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her?! Help her!" he pleaded, "Help her, Carlisle! Help her!"

"Edward…," He started, walking towards him, "She's… dead."

_No! Edward, don't believe that! I'm still here, I can hear you! Edward! Edward, listen to me! _

I heard Edward's stone figure sink to the forest floor and the ground started to shake again, this time with his heavy sobs and screams. I wanted to reach out and touch him, or just tell him that I was still here, but my body wouldn't let me.

_Edward, I love you._

_**Tada!**_** Yup. hm... I'll probably update Tuesday since I don't have any escuela... I think chapter 14 might be the last -sniff- but don't worry, all you fluff lovers, chapter 14 will be fluff-filled. yay!**

**Elle**


	16. Chapter 14

Hey guys!

I know I said I'd probably update tomorrow, but I might not be able too. Sorrrrryyyy but my computer is sick with an icky virus. I know, I know, if only they made Nyquill for computers.

I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	17. the REAL chapter 14

**YAY! my mother, being the most awesome mother EVER, managed to fix the computer last night! Woot! **

**this is the last chapter. -sniffle- awh, I'll miss this story. Sadly, I'm not planning on writing a sequel, but I am planning another fanfic that you guys will have to flock to. Oh, and I want to get over 100 reviews today. Come on, that's only twenty-nine more. Please? Pretty please?**

** Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I were Stephenie Meyer, I wouldn't be writing fanfic on a fanfiction website, duh, I'd be working on Eclipse and Breaking Dawn so they can come out soon for me to obsess over. Did I say obsess? I'm so not obsessed. Me? Obsessed? -cough-**

**Chapter fourteen**

Edward's POV

I vaguely remembered picking myself up and trudging my way back to the house. I sat on the couch, next to where Carlisle had set Bella, and held her delicate hand in my own. I was wishing more than anything that I could switch places with her, and that I would be the one lying broken and lifeless.

I sat with my eyes closed, and I was replaying the sweet memories Bella and I had shared together. I remembered the first time my eyes had ever laid on her beautiful being and how much I cursed myself for being a vampire that would never be able to experience the love she offered. I would have never guessed that two years later, we would be married, and we would walk together on the Earth as the same species. I remembered the first time I showed her my meadow. Our first "official" date. I remembered how anxious I had been that she wouldn't have accepted me. Little did I know that she wanted to join me, to glitter with me in the sun with an eerie radiance. She didn't need to be a vampire to sparkle. And here she was, lying on her death bed, and I couldn't save her.

Bella's beauty doesn't run skin deep. Bella is the most beautiful vampire I'd ever seen. And I'll admit, I might be a little biased, but for her to accept me for who I was, for the monster I had become, truly displayed her true colors. Bella is really a genuine person; I felt pity for the Earth, for there will never be a soul as good and true as My Bella's.

As the beautiful images of Bella raced through my mind, I realized how lucky I'd been to be the one she's chosen. I didn't deserve Bella, but I'd allowed myself to grow attached. I caused this. If I had just left that day, and moved away, this never would have happened. _I could have saved her life. I could have rescued her._

_Bella, Bella I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I've caused you this pain. _

She stirred.

"Bella! Bella, you're alive!" My heart nearly imploded with happiness.

"Edward…" her shaky voice called.

"Shh… Quiet Bella, I'm here, I'm always here,"

In that moment, her wounds began to heal. Her deep cuts were merely scratches, and her bruises faded to reveal her lovely pale skin.

Bella was alive. No words could describe how… how happy I felt at this moment. No, happy wasn't the word to describe it; the emotions I'm feeling are more than ten thousand times the power of happy. Ten million, at least.

It took a few days before Bella was fully recovered, and every day and night I would sit by her side. I would feed her blood, for she was too weak to hunt, until she was able to do so herself. I would play her lullaby for her on our piano, and sometimes I would sing or read to her, and though her eyes were closed, or she wasn't speaking, a slight smile would appear on her lips.

Today Bella was able to get up and walk around. We walked around Central Park and she stopped to absorb the beauty of New York. That was something special about her, how she always seemed to find beauty in everything. That quality was only intensified in her transformation, and she was kind and accepting to all things. I had a surprise in store for tonight, and she was going to like it.

I brought her home and Alice immediately ambushed her with hugs and kisses and pelted her with a million and one questions about what had happened. Bella just answered saying that she was fully aware of her surroundings the whole time, and that she was trying to communicate with us that she was still alive.

When it was dark out, Bella and I got in my car and I drove us to a small town outside the city. I stopped at a trail, and I helped Bella out of the car. I carried Bella as I ran to where the trail led, and then stopped to let her fully appreciate the sight

"Remember the meadow I had in Forks?" I asked before I let her see the surprise,

"Yes…" she replied, smiling.

"Well, I knew how much you loved it, and I didn't want you to miss it now that we're in New York," The truth is, I missed it. I loved my meadow that I carefully constructed into a perfect circle. And Esme had spent many afternoons there, planting an array of all the different colors of flowers so that it would be a charming place for us to visit. "So I made one for us here, too."

She was speechless, so instead she just ran into my arms, grabbed my face with both her hands and kissed me firmly on the lips. I tried to elongate the kiss, but she pulled away so she could admire my handiwork some more.

"Edward… this is beautiful,"

"Shh, Bella, I have one more surprise," I said as I took her hand and led her even farther through the forest. The trees were thinning up ahead, and we stopped at the edge of a cliff. In the distance the lights of the city illuminated the night sky.

I sat down, and Bella crawled into my lap. I rested my chin on top of her head and we peered down at the New York skyline together.

"Edward, you're too good for me," she said, and I chuckled at her statement. Did she really think that I was too good for her? She had saved my life, and I would forever be grateful to have her at my side.

"I'm pretty sure it's the other way around," I replied as I squeezed her tighter.

The starlight reflecting off Bella's skin made her glow with a halo of vibrancy. And I was so happy that I would have her all of eternity.

She seemed to read my mind and she turned to face me. We stared into each others' eyes before she whispered "Forever" and reached up to touch her lips to mine.

**Fin! Awh, so sweet. Thanks, guys! Don't forget to review! Remember, 100 replies, please? pretty please?**

**Keep an eye open for my next fanfics!**

** Elle  
**


End file.
